User talk:Firaga44
Hi, welcome to Marvel ultimate alliance fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ghostboy3000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ghostboy3000 (Talk) 00:24, August 25, 2009 It can be both :D GB3000 00:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) cool i got a idea for a new character her name is Darla Rose --Firaga44 00:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) That's fine and I just made up a charcter called the grim reaper He is a shield agent. ( That's me :D) GB3000 00:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Well what do you think of him? GB3000 20:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) he's pretty much--Firaga44 20:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) huh? he pretty much what??? GB3000 20:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) check my new blog... and I'll comment on yours GB3000 21:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I made you a mod Admin. DO you want to edit here? And I made ahuman torch page and On the human torch page I made a part to add a fusion attack for you to add one for darla rose with him and now you can put in A fusion attack for Invisible woman. GB3000 14:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Well are you going to add one? and want to edit here? GB3000 23:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) sure i got some time--Firaga44 23:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC) STrangely The only shows and singers I like from disney channel , Are The wizards of waverly place and Phineas and Ferb. My only favorite singer is Selena Gomez. She's is the only cool real life character from Disney channel. GB3000 00:16, September 7, 20090 (UTC) Check the new blog I made about Lady deathstrike. GB3000 00:28, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Let's make more articles here. Please? GB3000 16:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) sure--Firaga44 19:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) EDIT HERE? and make talk templates? GB3000 17:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) sure and we might want to copy the code from the fanon wiki and upload some images--Firaga44 17:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) It says it is a aitcive talkpage. Can you help?GB3000 17:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) DARN YOU FLIPPIN template Acitve talk page... I can't get that thing off. Can you help. GB3000 17:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) i don't know what to do either--Firaga44 18:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Can you at least Try to help? GB3000 18:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) If you need me I will be sobbing in my corner. GB3000 18:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) yeah that template is driving me crazy i'm gonna go on the irc mesage me if you figured it out--Firaga44 18:43, September 12, 2009 (UTC) that's good--Firaga44 19:09, September 12, 2009 (UTC) DANG IT WHAT NOW? GB3000 19:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) well the copy thing isn't working on my grandma's computer so i can't do it now i'll have to wait a bit to do it--Firaga44 19:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) no sorry i'm not in the mood i need to calm down a bit about the marxel thingFiraga44 22:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) i don't know i really miss the good old days of the wiki i wonder if all the drama is because of me Firaga44 22:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Firaga don't Blame on your self. It my Fault. GB3000 22:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) i think it's partly my fault i really hate the way there's drama pretty much everyday on the wiki i miss the old wiki the one without all this drama *wipes tears* Firaga44 22:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) thanks but i'm not hungry Firaga44 23:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) WHAT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED PIE TO THE EXTREMES GB3000 23:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) i do i'm just not hungry Firaga44 23:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) yep sure do!--Firaga44 17:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC)